Shimmering Stars and Golden Light
by Shadesongwarrior
Summary: When a 15 year old girl named Seaon and her dragon Sio are transported to the island of Berk, they are in for some exiting adventures. But what's happened to the people there? Why are dragons and vikings still enemies one year after the advents of the movie took place? And what caused Seaon to change into a dragon?
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, random how to train your dragon fic go! I hope you have fun reading, 'cause I lost lots of this before and now I have to redo it...**

** Takes place one year after the first movie. Lets just assume he was 14 then and 15 now, k? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own httyd. Seaon and Sio (pronounced See-oh) are my oc's. Rated T.**

* * *

The party was going pretty smoothly, for, well, a party. It was relevantly clean and Sio's invisibility still hadn't slipped, although I could see her anyway. Sio's my dragon. I know what you're thinking, dragons aren't real, right? Well you'd be wrong there. Sio is 100 per-cent crystalwater dragon, a very rare mix breed. Trustworthy, kind, and smart, although she was to young to ride. She only came up to my knees.

My name is Seaon and it was my 15th birthday party, and I was having a decent How to Train Your Dragon party, if such a thing is possible. It being decent, I mean. I was wearing httyd-styled clothes, dark brown shorts with a spiked belt and a hilt where a foam knife was concealed, pine green t-shirt with a leather vest about the colour of my shorts and a pair of brown boots. My golden-brown hair was free, it reached the bottom of my shoulder blades. Sio clung to my side.

Something bad is about to happen, She thought to me. I can sense it.

'Calm down, Sio, enjoy yourself.' I murmured back, hoping no one would notice.

But I can't, She sighed. Not while I can feel that something terrible is just around the corner.

Before I could reply, Sio let out a gasp. She looked around frantically, and even I felt something was out of place. I took a second to realize what. I realized what it was with a start.

'Everyone's stopped moving!' I cried out, joining Sio in her frantic movements. I stopped, and joked. 'At least it's quiet now.'

Feeling worse by the minute now

'I don't blame you.'

CRACK!

It happened in an instant. First the floor, then the walls and people, and it spread to the ceiling. Huge cracks in literally everything apart from Sio and I. The room was filled with a brilliant gold glow as the cracks grew and chunks of the room and people detached from where they were supposed to be and floated in the air before cracking more and disintegrating into the light.

I healed back a scream as the room around us fell apart and the gold light gave way to blackness.

* * *

Many years back from the happenings from the party and a dimension across, there was a village of vikings, the Hairy Hooligan tribe. In this particular dimension, dragons were everywhere, and they were consisted a pest that needed to be killed. Dragons regularly raided the hairy Hooligan tribe.

Any normal people would have left, but not them. They were vikings, it was an occupational hazard to them. In this particular tribe, there was a boy named Hiccup. He was the fish-boned screw up of the tribe, and the Chief's son.

Hiccup had always been different. He thought, acted and did things differently. His sense of humor was strange to the other vikings. He wasn't particularly strong or brave, and had done badly in dragon training. If only he had have hit a dragon that night... any dragon would have done! He had only just missed that night fury.

* * *

**So how do you like it? Let me know in the reviews if you would be so kind, but please be nice about it. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, It's chapter 1 yay. Disclaimer on the first page.**

* * *

The first thing I became aware of was my throbbing head. It hurt. I squeezed my eyes tighter shut and willed the pain to go away. I slowly became aware of my own body. Something wasn't right. Two somethings, actually. Or three?

I opened my heavy eyes and the first thing I saw was the back of Sio's head. My vision was blurry, but there was no mistaking what I saw when I craned my neck around to see my back, not giving the fact that it was humanly impossible thing to do. I bet you could never guess what I saw on my back.

Huge scaly turquoise wings. Spikes pretending from by spine. A back full of aqua-blue scales, much larger than before. The webbing between the wings were the same colour of "my" scales.

I let out a startled cry that sounded like that of a dragon's. This terrified me even further.

'Sio!' I cried out in perfect English. 'Sio!'

Uuuh, Sio thought to me. She lifted her head slightly Seaon, what do you want?

I became increasingly aware of our surroundings. A forest in the middle of no where? It spooked me even further.

'Sio, is this some kind of sick joke, because if it is, stop it right now!'

What? Sio rolled over. Her sparkling blue eyes were open, looking straight at me. She let out a screech, jumping up into a battle stance. There's another dragon here! Seaon, what do I do?

'It's me, Sio! The other dragon is me!' I cried, trying to stand on my new clawed paws. I noticed my new tail was twitching.

Wha- but how? She looked at me closer, as if to prove it to herself. Uh, never mind, at least we're together, in one shape or another. The real question is - where are we?

Well, we were in a forest, but that was all I had come up with. I decided to explore and started walking without a word.

Wait, where are you going? Sio protested.

'Exploring,' I called back.

* * *

By the time night had fallen, we had gotten pretty much nowhere. We had found zero other dragons, zero civilization and not much in the way of help. I was getting worried and hungry. At least in this place, wherever we were, Sio was fully grown.

'Sio, how long can we go without food and water?' I tentatively asked her. I wasn't sure if I even wanted to know.

Food, maybe anytime between three weeks and a month, but water, only five days, She replied. That sounded pretty good. But for you I would say only a couple of days, since all you have had to eat recently is food from that party, and that won't keep you full for very long.

That didn't sound too good.

Suddenly, I heard a sound that distinctly sounded like a dragon's screech, followed by someone crying "dragon raid" in the distance.

What was that? Sio yelped.

'I'm not sure, but I think I know,' I told her darkly. 'Let's go see if I'm right.'

* * *

**So... What do you think of chapter 1? Let me know in the reviews, and please be nice! I know it was a bit short, but I'll try to make them a bit longer next time, k?**


End file.
